la planque
by Cat y Mini
Summary: Une planque, Roy, Riza, une paire de lunettes et un fantasme.. portant sur des dossiers en retard...   Voici ce que ça donne  OS avec probabilité d'allongement.. à voir


_Youpla boum! c'est moi, votre auteuse trop régulière..._

_Me voici avec un petit one-shot dont j'ai eu l'idée géniale en regardant une série...Si vous reconnaissez la série, vous êtes géniaux et je vous aime..._

_Autrement, sachez que l'idée générale n'est pas de mon cru, bien que j'y avais pensé, mais cet épisode m'a motivé à l'écrire, alors me voilà...:3_

_C'est court, c'est un One-shot... mais si j'ai une autre idée du genre, peut être que ce sera une fic à chapitres :3_

_Voilà voilà, Enjoy_

_PS : Au cas ou vous ne le sauriez pas, J'ai une figurine de Roy, deux de Riza, Une de Envy, de Lust , de Gluttonny, de wrath, de winry, des frères elrics et de Scar, j'ai aussi un fusil, un Desert Eagle et les gants du colonel, Mais je ne possède toujours pas FMA..._

_Adapté du volume 12, lorsque Roy et Riza sont en planque :3 (je crois que c'est le 12, sinon le 11)_

**La planque.**

« Unité 7, Scar a été aperçu en compagnie d'une petite fille. Dans la 13ème Rue... »

« C'est pas possible, il a été repéré dans la 4ème rue! »

« Quoiiiiiiiii? Il y a plusieurs Scar? »

…...

Le colonel Roy Mustang s'amusait comme un petit fou à semer la zizanie dans les communications de la police. Bien à l'abri dans l'ancienne planque de l'adjudant Fuery, il prenait plaisir à faire semblant de s'être fait attaquer par Scar, ou bien à jouer à la course poursuite alors qu'en fait, il était tranquillement assis derrière les enregistreurs de communication, écouteurs et micro sur la tête.

Si lui prenait beaucoup de plaisir, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de sa chère subordonnée Riza Hawkeye qui, assise juste derrière lui, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de l'écouter faire son cirque et de le prendre pour un grand enfant. Mais si après tout ça l'amusait... Qu'il fasse donc, c'était aussi pour la bonne cause. Les deux militaires s'étaient associés avec les frères Elric et les ressortissant de xing afin de capturer un homonculus. Après avoir découvert que ceux-ci tenaient à conserver les deux frères en vie à presque n'importe quel prix, ils avaient planifié de surprendre mes homonculus par un astucieux système d'appât. C'est ainsi que Edwardet Alphonse se retrouvaient aux prises avec Scar, le 'justicier' sanguinaire survivant de la guerre d'Ishbal, en espérant que les homonculus, soucieux de voir leurs chers sacrifices risquer de se faire rectifier, viendraient, à la rescousse si l'on put dire. Roy et Riza, de leur côté, devaient empêcher la police d'intervenir directement entre les frères et Scar, et les deux clandestins, devaient localiser l'éventuelle présence des homonculus.

Voyant que la situation se corsait, le Colonel ôta ses écouteurs et se tourna vers le Lieutenant pour lui demander d'aller chercher ce petit monde et de l'amener à une planque, un peu en dehors de Central, dont il lui donna l'adresse sur un petit bout de papier dont elle devrait se débarrasser avant de sortir. L'intervention de la jeune Winry Rockbell dans l'affront entre Scar et les frères Elric compromettait sérieusement l'arrivée des homonculus. La police était intervenue afin de la mettre en sécurité et Scar en avait profité pour s'échapper, Ed et Al sur ses talons. On risquait fort de découvrir que des militaires étaient impliqués dans cette mascarade aventureuse. Alors, afin de sauver la situation, il fallait récupérer les mômes, faute d'homonculus.

Roy demanda à Riza de se débrouiller afin de ne pas se faire repérer par les forces de police. Si elles voyaient que les militaires s'en mêlaient alors qu'ils n'avaient rien à y faire ou n'étaient pas spécialement en service, ils risquaient gros. C'est pourquoi, Riza se dirigea vers l'armoire qui se trouvait derrière eux. Dedans il devait bien y avoir de quoi se travestir. Elle y trouva une grande veste, de celle qui mêlaient à la fois élégance et discretion, ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes, appartenant plus que probablement à l'adjudant Fuery, cette planque étant sienne. Elle décida de lui 'emprunter', les lunettes représentant un déguisement facial quasiment parfait. Pour remercier le petit adjudant, et peut être aussi pour signaler que les lunettes étaient réquisitionnées, elle ôta les verres, et les posa sur une des étagères de l'armoire. Ces verres déchaussables étaient rudement pratiques et s'enlevaient d'une simple pression. Dans le cas de Riza, il valait mieux les enlever, sa vue perçante put être gênée par l'apport visuel superflu, nécessaire uniquement aux bigleux comme Fuery (ou comme l'humble auteure de ces lignes :3 ). Elle enfila la veste, passa les lunettes sur son visage et se tourna vers le colonel : (*)

'Je vous contacterai ici s'il se passe quelque chose, alors restez ici s'il vous plait..'

'Bien sûr' répondit le colonel sans se retourner.

Mais Riza ne se satisfit pas de cette réponse. La dernière fois que ce cher Mustang devait rester à son poste, un contretemps l'avait fait quitter ce poste et l'avait presque fait mourir. Ne voulant pas réitérer l'expérience, le souvenir étant encore trop frais dans la mémoire du Lieutenant, elle ajouta :

'Et je vous interdis de risquer encore votre vie Colonel!'

Devant le timbre sec de la voix de sa subordonnée, Roy se retourna. Il fit face à une Riza en tenue discrète, affublée de lunettes et coiffée de son éternel chignon. Il haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire. 'Bien compris..'

Il détailla attentivement son lieutenant avant qu'elle ne quitte la planque. Bon sang, qu'est ce que les lunettes, bien qu'elle fussent pour homme, et plus particulièrement pour cornichons lui allaient à merveille. Cela lui donnait des airs d'institutrice, de celles qui cachent leurs atouts sous un uniforme strict et des lunettes aux bords épais. Ou bien à une bibliothécaire présentant les mêmes atouts que le genre d'institutrices comme citée précédemment. Roy trouva sa subordonnée sexy avec ses lunettes et son air sévère. Pour le coup, il aurait bien aimé avoir une punition spéciale, pour avoir encore risqué sa vie...Faute de punition, il se leva presqu' inconsciemment et se rapprocha de son lieutenant en affichant un petit sourire mutin.

'Et maintenant' Dit-il d'une voix chaude et sensuelle. 'Juste avant que vous ne me tourniez le dos, j'aimerais que vous ôtiez ces lunettes, que vous détachiez vos cheveux et que vous secouez la tête et me disiez avec une voix super sexy (il prit une voix encore plus sensuelle) : 'Colonel Mustang.. savez-vous ce qu'il en coûte de ne pas rendre ses rapports dans les délais imposés? ''

Riza n'avait pas bougé tandis que son Colonel s'était rapproché. Elle le regardait avancer avec son drôle de sourire, et s'était demandé quelle mouche était en train de le piquer. Qu'allait-il bien faire? Se jeter sur elle et l'embrasser comme un fou? Certainement pas, il aurait fallu de l'amour, ce que le colonel n'éprouvait pas pour elle.. quoique.. Critiquer son accoutrement? Ou bien lui dire que c'était super? Pour ça, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de se lever et de s'approcher aussi près... Elle se posa ces questions, jusqu'à ce que le Colonel lui sortit cette suggestion.. plus que suggestive... Ce qui la surpris grandement. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de dire ça? À elle en plus. Jamais on ne lui avait fait ce coup-là. Lui encore moins. Alors là? Elle eut la décence de ne pas rougir, mais elle fut tellement surprise de cet acte que tout ce qu'elle put faire, c'est le regarder avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, et de bredouiller un 'euuh' enrouillé. Puis elle put retrouver la pleine possession de ses moyens.

'Colonel, retournez à votre poste.'

Et elle se retourna et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Le Colonel fut un peu déçu en allant se rasseoir. Il se voyait assouvir son fantasme de la bombe à lunettes. Riza collait parfaitement. Dommage qu'elle se montrât aussi pince-sans-rire. Ah mais aussi, le moment était un peu mal choisi, elle devait aller sauver leur peau, et celle des gamins au passage. Il alla se rasseoir en pensant que la prochaine fois, il rendrait son dossier en retard, histoire de... Ce qu'il ignorait complètement, c'est que Riza s'était arrêtée derrière la porte qu'elle venait de refermer, toujours pas remise de ce choc. Alors, toujours aussi perplexe, et peut être pour vois ce que ça faisait, Elle ôta ses lunettes, détacha ses cheveux et secoua la tête, faisant s'ébouriffer sa chevelure blonde, mais en gardant cet air perplexe. Elle resta un instant plantée derrière la porte sans savoir quoi faire après cela. Puis finalement, elle haussa les épaules, se racla la gorge, un peu embarrassée, puis remit les lunettes sur son nez, mais elle garda ses cheveux détachés... Après tout, les cheveux détachés la feraient passer encore plus inaperçue, Puis elle partit...

_Ta-daaaaaaaaaa! _

_Chtite comment please? :3_


End file.
